Harry Potter: Alternitive Views
by Death the Pistolman
Summary: Yeah sorry about any misspellings. Other than that I hope you enjoy my story. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have been wondering what it would be like if their Hogwarts years were different, so when they heard of a spell that would let them see, they took the chance. Little did they know they were in for a big surprise. Rated T for later chapters. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter: Alternitive Veiws**_

_** Hey this is my first story. I'm Death the Pistolman. This story will contain my OC. I will accept two Oc's from other people. Until then enjoy. Almost forgot to mention that my Oc will be explained during the story.**_

The most famous wizard in the world, Harry Potter, was looking through the Minstry of Magic's library with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Harry had heard from one of the employees that there was a spellbook that let people look into different universes. All of them wished to see what their Hogwarts years would have been like under different circumstances.

" See anything yet?" called out Ron, the red headed man looking at the spellbook section.

" Nothing." replied Hermione, a dark-haired woman who was looking through the library's booklist.

" I got it!" exclaimed Harry, A man with black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead , "Come over to the main table, and we'll decide on a change."

After congregating at the main table, they had decide to watch the years where they had been in different houses ( Hermione:Ravenclaw, Ron:Hufflepuff, Harry:Gryffindor). " Univeso Revelatum," chanted the two wizards and the witch. A dark screen appeared from thin air, with only two words on it. Select change.

"Hey Harry! Congrats on the final defeat of You-Know... who am I kidding, Voldemort." said an employee from the Department of Muggle Affairs.

"Thanks," replied Harry, " I'm glad the whole Voldemort problem is taken care of."

"Imagined if Old Snake-Face had had a son." joked Ron.

"What's happening?" inquired Hermione.

When Harry and Ron looked back at the screen, they saw that it had been split into four panels. Three of the screens showed either Harry, Ron, or Hermione during their first year at Hogwarts. What really got their attention, was the fourth screen. It showed a student with jet-black hair, green eyes, a book in his hand, and a Muggle black hoodie over his school robes. He was standing right in front of a stool with a ragged old hat on it. "Riddle, Tristen." called their old teacher, Proffessor McGonagall, "Please wear the Hogwarts Sorting Hat."

"Tristen RIDDLE!?" screamed Hermione.

"Why is it showing us this?" asked Ron, "We wanted to see ourselves in different houses."

"Ron, remember what you said?" Harry was trying to get Ron to piece the situation together, "You said ' Imagine if Old Snake-Face had a son.'"

"Oh, right. Maybe this could be a fun thing to watch."

Tristen had already put the Hat on, and it looked like it was about to make a decision.

"I can't decide. He has a good head on his shoulder, good for Ravenclaw. A strong desire to prove himself, Slytherin's specialty. Loyal to his friends, he'd fit in with Gryffindor. Couragous too, Hufflepuff might be the one." explained the Sorting Hat.

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin." chanted the green-cloaked students.

"Ravenclaw's the best, join us." shouted the students in blue.

"Everyone in Gryffindor is like a sibling. Join the family." yelled two boys in red that looked alike.

"Hufflepuff never stands down. We stand together, so stand with us." yelled the students in yellow.

All three of Dumbledore's Armies' best members were standing in shock.

"The Sorting Hat can't decide where he should go." muttered a dumbstuck Ron.

"I've never heard of something like that." stated Hermione.

"Even I'm surprisedby that, because you've read A Hogwart's History twenty times."

"I think he's about to choose his house." said Harry.

"I want to be in..." started Tristen.

_**Me: OOHH. Cliffhanger. Please review and rate. Send me two OC's. Finally, I hope you like the first chapter, and I hope you will enjoy the later chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Alternative Views**

**Soooo sorry about not updating in a while. I hope you can forgive me. Also please send an OC. I'm looking for two OCs from different writers (or just someone who has an account if they don't write), not two OCs from the same person. Again, please forgive me and enjoy. Also, **_this text means thoughts. __**This is Scene text.**_

_**Where we left off**_

_**"I want to be in..." began Tristen.**_

**Tristen's POV**

"Wait!" shouted the Sorting Hat, "I see your heritage, your family, Slytherin would be best for you."

_I can't believe this. The Sorting Hat can see my family. Who does he see?_ I tore the hat off my head and put it back on the stool, not noticing how three of the houses had turned away from me, or the Slytherin's cheering in applause.

_**The Present**_

"Did I just hear that kid's thoughts?" questioned a dumbstruck Ron.

"The book says that if any person not present in our universe is shown and if they are the reason for the altered reality, the casters of the spell will be able to hear the person's thoughts," stated Hermione.

"What?"

"You did hear his thoughts."

_**Back to the Past**_

I went over to the Slytherins and sitting to my right was a blonde boy who was busy staring daggers at some kid with a lightning scar. I decided to just stay quiet until I can talk to the teachers about the Hat. When I looked down at the plates that were in place for the welcoming feast was a sheet of paper that said "For Riddle". I took the note a tucked it in my robe. I had heard the whole welcoming speech by the headmaster, when he came to get me from an orphanage, so I just chose to read this spellbook I got in...Dragoon Alley I think.

"Hey, Tristen right?" asked the blonde boy.

"Yes. I beleive they call you Draco Malfoy."

"I am well known, but this isn't about me. I was wondering who you're family is, your name sounds familiar."

"I don't know who my family is. I grew up in an orphanage."

"Well don't worry about it. You're a Slytherin. One day, you will be so well known, everyone will be running to claim you as their son."

"Alright let the welcoming feast begin!" shouted Dumbledore.

I ate to my heart's content. The treacle tarts were divine, the butterbeer was perfect, and the pumpkin pies were to die for. I was about to eat some pudding, but the food had disappeared, ALONG WITH MY BOOK! One second I was eating with the book beside the plate, and the next its gone.

"My spellbook!" I yelled.

"Mr. Riddle! What is the meaning of your outburst?!" screamed the Gryffindor's Head of House, Proffessor McGonagall.

"My spellbook was taken. It was near my plate, I was was looking at a spell that apparently levitated objects and it just disappeared with the food." I explained.

"Filch! Please go down to the kitchens and retrieve the student's book."

"Yes Ma'am." said Filch in a disgusted tone.

"Attention students. Please follow your House Prefects to your Common Rooms."

Everyone was lead in differrent directions, but I was suprised that we were being lead to the dungeons. That's not the most suprising part though, we stopped at a brick wall.

"Listen up, you little worms. Nothing in this school is how it seems. Watch. Purity," stated the prefect.

The wall suddenly shifted and revealed a large room with coffee tables that were adourned with emerald table cloths. There were two sets of staircases one labeled Boys and one labeled Girls.

"Your bags have been put near your beds, so go get settle and go to sleep, you guys and girls are going to have a VERY hard day tomorrow."

Draco, two friends of his, a.k.a. Goyle and Crabbe, and I went up the Boys staircase till we found the First Years room. We were just getting settled when...

"Hey did any of you see someone put a note on my plate before the feast?" I questioned.

They all responded with the same answer, "No."

"What does the note say?" inquired Goyle.

I wanted to know myself, so I opened the note and we read,

Tristen,

You are more powerful than you could believe. Within Hogwarts, my legacy lives, you are to continue it. You cannot know my name, but know that I am your father. Beware the lightning. It will slay you as it had slain me. Seek out those who wish to learn the truth of magic and its uses, they can help you.

Signed,

Your Father

"Beware the Lightning?" I asked stunned.

"I think someone heard you were an orphan and is messing with you," Draco announced.

"Well I think it would be easier to figure this out later, so I don't know about you guys, but I think we should sleep for the big day tomorrow, I suggested.

"Yeah. Night guys," agreed each of the Slytherin trio's members.

_**Present**_

"Voldemort left a note for Tristen, and it said to beware me?" observed Harry.

"But who is he supposed to look for?" inquired Ron.

**Well that is good for now. Please review, I wish to hear your opinions. I still need two OCs. One per person. Also, I will be starting a Soul Eater Truth or dare. Please include Dares or Truths in the reviews if you want. I will include one OC per chapter in the ToD fanfic.**


End file.
